gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC/British - Naval/Military Special Forces
Our Duty Neutralizing threats. Defusing bombs. Doing anything from rescuing people in distress to salvaging vital equipment from treacherous depths. Whatever the specifics, members of the Naval Special Warfare / Naval Special Operations (NSW/NSO) communities take on the most impossible missions and the most elusive targets. Conducting clandestine missions behind enemy lines. Capturing enemy targets and intelligence against impossible odds. Bringing a threatening act of sea piracy to resolution in the blink of an eye. When they say “We will not banish without a fight ,” it’s a motto backed by legendary achievements. As our leaders say, you almost have to kill a special forces member to stop him. Requirements *You must be above level 20. *You must have unlimited access. *You must pass special warfare training/boot camp. *Have decent eye sight. *Be ready to die for your country, and the company. *No tattoos, only sweat and blood. *You must have THE OFFICIAL EITC clothing. ( Adorias Quest ) *Note* this team requires you to start fresh. Your previous rank or current rank in the regular army/navy will not be accepted. If you are a sergeant in the army, you would start as a private in the special forces. Where To Enlist If you would like to apply to the special forces, simply contact Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, or meet in abassa tortuga,"The Trading Company Room". When you enter this room line up with your other training candidates in front of the desk, and await further orders. Soon, your drill sergeant will launch a vessel and head to Driftwood Island. (Driftwood Island is where the training begins) No guns or weapons allowed in this room AT ALL TIMES. If you have trouble finding this location go visit the faithful bride and turn directly to the left, and walk directly into a room. Bootcamp/Training Every applicant must have one week in training before being enlisted in the battlefield, or being classified as a special forces operative. All training is held at the EITC Special Warfare Center/HQ at Driftwood Island. First Phase Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training *You will immediately swim an obstacle course around the whole island near below freezing temperature, for the naval phase. All who fail this course will be taken out of bootcamp. *For the military/land operated training, applicants must be able to sustain and maintain an obstacle course when smoke grenades are at disposal. Second Phase Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training *You will be tested and quizzed on your knowing of all the naval commands on war ships, or simple light ships that are used for reconnaissance missions. For example, you must know what, " port side " and, " starboard side " mean. *For the land segment you must be able to fire musket/bayonet rounds at precise timing your commander gives to you, one single man off on timing results in failure. You must also know the musket/bayonet line commands, such as, Shoulder Arms ( Take your weapon out ), Present ( Aim ), fire, and Stow Arms ( put your weapon away ). Third Phase ''Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training'' *This phase decides who make makes the special forces. *For the people that make this elite team, they must explain why they want to devote their lives in dangerous missions, and why they even wanted to join. ( YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON ) *Graduation ceremony will be held, parents are more then welcome to come. There is way more training, this is just a glimse of what we do. Our Guild Name/Headquarters Our guild name is British Co. Elites. '' '''The Base of Operations, is at Isla Perdida. Since Perdida is isolated from islands, it is a perfect location to home the Special Forces, and it is almost impossible to go to, the storms and harsh conditions will not allow any ship past the bay. Only Special Forces members know the secret path to Perdida. All other Info of Perdida is classified. Training Base of Operatons, 'is at Driftwood Island. Driftwood Island has very cold water, resulting in a perfect place for a obstacle course in the water. The island is also said to have muddy terrain, and very high hills. The reason the drill sergeants want the training to be difficult is because they want the best of the men. A very hard training course will break the men down making it visible to the drill sergeants which soldier is ready to be apart of the Special Forces. ''Notable Members #Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel ''Member Of The Week Week #1-Our member of the week is, Lieutenant Ishamel. He always follows orders and never refuses to fight even if the mission is suicide. He is a great role model to all new members, and an excellent trainer/drill sergeant. Week #2- One of our best soldiers, Corporal Grunt. " He is never frightened of his terrain if it is Sea or Land. He is always serious to getting the job done quickly, and precisely." Week #3- Captain Bartholomew Redsilver is always caring about his comrades in combat. A medic that we will always keep in our hearts. Please do NOT edit this unless it is a grammar/spelling error. Thank You! Category:EITC